The Impossible Wish
by Galadriel the Ringbearer
Summary: Piccolo's wish that can not be granted. Thanks Chibichan for your review. This is for you. Enjoy!!


The Impossible Wish  
  
  
  
Piccolo was searching for the last dragon ball. He had found the other six over the past two days. He found one in the water and another in the mouth of a mountain. The next one he found was in the forest and the fourth one was with an over-sized ape. That one toke awhile to get since the ape thought it was a very pretty basketball. Now, how an ape knows what a basketball is beats the heck out of me. So after Piccolo found another very "pretty" basketball for the ape, he was on his way to find the fifth one. That one was in a church for reasons he didn't know or care. The sixth one was on top of a roof and now he was going to find the last one.  
  
Now the reason why Piccolo was looking for the balls was because of what happened to him a few days ago. You see Piccolo was meditating when a certain uninvited guest showed up and interrupted him in the middle and Piccolo hates to be interrupted. These "uninvited guest" was none other than Goku. Goku started to chat with Piccolo about how it is to be died. Piccolo, of course, know how it was and he just wanted Goku to leave. So after 5 minutes of listening to the idiot, Piccolo punches him a couple of times and leaves.  
  
"I'm going to wish to the dragon that whenever Goku sees me that he goes mute and can't talk to me ever. Yes! That is a perfect wish. Now if I could only get to the last dragon ball." Piccolo thought.  
  
The last one was in a castle that was abandoned years ago. The castle was a ruined castle with no walls or anything. Piccolo had to go through the ruin to find the ball. He started to pick up the formal walls and rocks. Rock was everywhere and he still couldn't find the dragon ball. The dragon ball finding device was telling Piccolo that the ball was somewhere right there, if only he could find the stupid thing and make his wish.  
  
After most of the day was gone he finally found the ball and started to fly to the others that where at his house. Once he got there, he put the dragon balls together and summoned the dragon.  
  
When the dragon arrived, he said, "I can grant you one wish. Tell me your wish and I will grant it to you, if it is possible." He said this last thing to himself and Piccolo didn't hear it. He just wanted to shut that fool up forever. So he wished, "My wish, oh great dragon, is for Goku to never be able to talk to me ever again."  
  
The dragon could not grant this wish but he didn't tell Piccolo. So he just said, "Your wish has been granted, green dude. Now I will leave." Instead of Piccolo's coming true, the dragon did something else. But Piccolo didn't know this and he went back to his meditation thinking that Goku would never bother him ever again.  
  
When he went back to meditating, he heard footsteps and he know it was Goku. But he also thought that Goku could not bother him. SO Piccolo just ignored the steps thinking that Goku would just go away. But "Yeah Piccolo. Remember I told you about that big fish I went to hunt, well, I found it and I ate to whole thing! Man, was it delicious or what."  
  
Piccolo froze. Thing could not be happening. He wished for Goku to never talk to him! Didn't he? Why was this happening to him? What did he do wrong in his life that caused him to endure this fool? Piccolo got so angry that he just flew away and Goku just stared at him. "I don't think he cares for the fish story. Oh well, I'll just tell him about the big lobster I found when I see him again. His going to love that story!"  
  
Piccolo got so upset. If his wish didn't come true then what did? When he walked into his house he found that everything was clean and put in its right spot. His house was CLEAN! You could hear Piccolo for a thousand miles.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE HOUSE! NOT MY HOUSE! IT CAN'T BE CLEAN! NNOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
You can still hear Piccolo sometimes cursing the dragon for pulling a cruel joke like that. And Goku still talked to him. He told Piccolo about his lobster-hunting story. All Piccolo could do was cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't own dbz or its characters. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and tell me what you thought. I can take it if this story sucks. So please tell me. I have not written a lot of fanfics. You could also email me at animedragon58@hotmail.com! 


End file.
